Battlefield Dominance
by MarshalZhukov
Summary: The abrupt conclusion of the Fifth Holy Grail War has left a few loose ends to tie up. Tohsaka Rin summons forth the legendary King of Knights as her protector as one of those threads leads her into the city of the living dead, Roanapur. Rated for violence and suggestive yuri themes.
1. Pilgrims in an Unholy Land

**Greetings**  
><strong>Marshall Zhukov returns with a challenge fic based on conversations between The Marshall, Rassilon001, jm1681, Draco38 and UnkeptSecret. Without further ado, <strong>

**Battlefield Dominance**

The blonde haired Heroic Spirit surveyed her immediate surroundings, the oppressive heat and humidity bringing her to sweat lightly, even as the prana of her armor worked to cool her off. She faced off against a preternaturally calm woman, her crisp maid uniform and tightly braided black hair hung stiff in the wet air, her eyes hidden from view behind round lenses.

"I say again, miss," Saber called across the loading docks of this far off city in a remote corner of Thailand. "I meant no disrespect or harm to you or your Master. My Master and I merely wish to collect what we came for and leave in peace."

The maid said nothing, the sunlight glinting off her lenses. For a brief flash, Saber caught a glimpse of those cold, dead eyes, the eyes of a warrior who had witnessed, and yes, caused much death in her day. The same coldness her beloved Shirou had managed to allay then drive out of her.

Saber stiffened as, even in the heavy dampness surrounding them, an audible click reached her ears, signaling the start of hostilities. Instantly Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory, materialized in her hands, surrounded by Invisible Air, hiding the true form and length of her Noble Phantasm. Saber poised her weapon before her in a defensive stance, ready to counter whatever the killer maid may throw her way.

The maid dashed forward at an oblique angle to Saber's right in a quick flash-step before, almost imperceptibly, changing her stride to appear at Saber's left. Were it not for the King of Knight's own prodigious skill and expertise in battlefield combat, she would certainly have felt the smooth steel of the maid's knife bite into her throat. As it was, Excalibur swiftly deflected the killing blow with the flat of the blade, sending the maid pirouetting gracefully a few paces away. She came to rest, regarding Saber.

Her opponent's eyes narrowed behind their lenses. She gently removed them before gingerly placing them in a hardened case. She then stood to her full height and curtseyed with practiced grace. Saber nearly returned the gesture before she heard, then saw, several round objects bounce to the pitted concrete in her general direction.

The explosions caught her quite by surprise. In the enclosed space created by the shipping crates that formed their arena, Saber found herself engulfed in flame as shrapnel peppered her. Were it not for the healing properties of her third Noble Phantasm, Avalon, the Ever-distant Utopia, the sheath of her holy sword, Saber's existence in the present would have ended that moment.

Wincing in pain, Saber felt Avalon work its elder magick, expelling from her body what was not absorbed by her armor. As the smoke cleared, she inwardly cursed her naiveté at being caught in so childish a ruse. Saber would not make the same mistake a second time. She quickly regained her target, and with a howl of rage, charged forward, Excalibur singing as it cut through the heavy air. The maid proved an elusive target. Excalibur just managed to bite into the petticoats of her uniform as she deftly bounced just out of range.

_She knows already the true length of Excalibur?_ To say the least, Saber was taken aback. Only one other opponent had managed to gauge the length of her sword in combat, the unnamed swordsman who sought to slay a swallow in flight and found honorable battle on the stairs leading to a cursed temple. Saber quickly shook the thought from her mind as the distinctive rattle of small arms fire sought her out. She jumped and swerved through the deadly hail of hot lead as she made her way to its source. Again, she closed the distance with alacrity and brought Excalibur down in a killing stroke.

The distinctive ring of steel on steel shocked Saber. Her vision cleared to see Excalibur, cloaked in its protective illusion, hung against the hand-guard of the maid's fighting knife. Saber had only a moment to realize her predicament as the maid buried the muzzle of a pistol into her gut and emptied the magazine at point blank range.

Saber lay in a pool of her own blood, her vision hazy as the killer maid towered over her. "Where is the twin-tailed girl you call master?" she growled. "She has something that rightfully belongs to the Lovelace family."

"I would never betray my oath," Saber spat. "You and your Master will get nothing from either of us."

The maid leaned in, her face nose to nose with Saber. "I must congratulate you, Englishwoman. Very few have stood against me and lived to tell the tale." To Saber's surprise, a soft smile formed on her opponent's face. In a flash, her tongue lapped at the blood that trickled from the corner of Saber's mouth. "You are the only one to do so with only a sword. I find you most intriguing. Give this message to your master. Return what belongs to the Lovelace family and I will trouble you no – "

A flash of purple-black energy interrupted the maid's speech as it bit into her cheek. She instantly looked up and scanned the immediate surroundings. Her eyes locked onto a figure standing just above them on the top of a shipping container.

"Rin!" Saber shouted. "Run! Now!"

"There you are!" The maid roared. "Now, you're -"

For the second time, the maid found her words cut short as Saber brought the flat of Excalibur to the side of her face and sent her reeling. Avalon's magick closed the last of her wounds as she stood, her holy sword fully revealed, gleaming like fire in the late afternoon sun.

"Give this message to _your_ Master, maid," Saber spoke confidently. "No harm is to befall my Master, lest I bring the wrath of God upon you and your house. Leave us and darken our doorstep no more."

The maid stood and nodded curtly. She replaced her glasses carefully upon her nose, turned in a neat about face and strode off. Saber felt a slight rush of wind as the jewel magus landed softly beside her.

"Sorry I am late, Saber," Rin said, taking Saber's hand in her own. "It took me a while to track you once you took off after the maid."

Saber turned to face Rin before dropping to one knee, head bowed. "I must apologize, Master. I foolishly rushed after her and left you without my protection."

Rin blushed slightly before clearing her throat. "Silly, Saber. Stand up. I lived through two Holy Grail Wars, rescued my sister from a crazed witch and her insane Master all while fighting off other Masters and their Servants. One maid is not a high priority."

Saber stood and regarded her Master. She sighed deeply. "This is no mere maid, Master. This human maid fought me to a stand-still and nearly bested me in single combat. Were it not for Avalon, I would no longer be for this world. We must proceed henceforth with the utmost caution."

Rin turned her mouth down in thought before speaking. "During the Fifth Grail War, I would have laughed at your overly cautious appraisal. Now, I will defer to your experience in these matters, King of Knights."

Saber looked visibly relieved to hear Rin say this.

"Now, what is it that she claimed we stole from the Lovelace family?" Rin asked.

* * *

><p>The young man ran into his maid's arms, smothering his face in her apron. "I saw the whole fight, Roberta," he wept. "That blonde haired woman nearly cut you in two!"<p>

Roberta gathered her charge into her arms in a deep hug. "Young Master Garcia," she scolded ever so gently. "You needn't concern yourself with the plight of one such as I."

"But, Roberta –"

"Shh," she laid her finger on his lips to silence him. "Let us return to our suites and clean up."

Garcia took her hand and led the way to their waiting car. Roberta winced as the adrenaline pumping through her veins faded, revealing a deeper than expected wound in her upper thigh. She silently cursed herself as she regarded the ragged tear in her uniform. _This will need repair at once. It would be extremely unseemly for the head maid of the Lovelace family to be seen in such a state._ She smiled to herself as thoughts of her battle with the unknown English swordswoman replayed in her mind, the taste of blood lingered on her tongue. _Saber,_ _King of Knights, the twin tailed girl called you? Most interesting. I look forward to our next meeting, Saber._

* * *

><p>"We have an unknown variable in my city, Chang," the blonde crime boss hissed into her cell to the man on the other end. "You know how I dislike that."<p>

"That, and the Lovelace family maid is back in town with young Garcia in tow. Nearly destroyed the docks in _our_ city," The man called Chang responded. "One of my informants told me a strange blonde English woman in an elaborate blue dress went after the Terminator with, get this, a sword. How quaint."

The woman choked a laugh. Now was not the time for levity. Some stranger with a sword was causing trouble in _her_ city, wrecking _her_ docks and fighting the killer maid in _her_ streets. This would require a strong and deliberate message. No one does anything in Roanapur without Balalaika's say so.

"Find out everything you can, Babe," Balalaika said, her even tone belying her anger. "Arrange a sit down with the Italians and Colombians for one hour from now."

"You know Abrego will bitch about the short notice, darling," Change said lightly.

"Yes, yes," Balalaika sighed, barely hiding her irritation. She hated being called darling, honey, sweetie, any of it. Probably as much if not more than it irritated Chang to be called 'babe'. She smiled at that. "And I suppose Ronny the Jaws will piss and moan as well. I don't care. Make it happen, Chang."

With that, Balalaika snapped her phone shut, ending the conversation. "Who are you?" Balalaika whispered into the empty room as she stared out the window of the Bougainvillea Trading Company offices.

* * *

><p>Rin soaked in the tub after she had tried desperately to scrub the taint of this vile city off her skin. When that failed, she enlisted Saber's help. "Is this what the stink of corruption smells like?" she wondered aloud. Saber rinsed the last of the shampoo from her hair in the standing shower next to the tub, before twisting the faucet shut. She regarded her master as the younger girl lay in the sudsy water.<p>

"I would venture to say this city would have been a far likelier place to host the Grail War than Fuyuki City, Master."

Rin smirked at the thought. She turned her emerald eyes to gaze deep into the equally green eyes of her Servant. She spared a chuckle, causing Saber to quirk an eyebrow. "Please, when we are in private, call me Rin."

Saber blushed, though could not quite understand why she did so. She swallowed the thought and nodded. "Yes, Rin."

Rin reached out her hand and took Saber by hers. "Join me for a soak, Saber?"

A deep shade of red graced the blonde Servant's face. As King, she struggled to suppress all emotion, all feeling. She was no longer human, but King of all the Britons. She was their rock, their guiding light, aloof and unassailable. This simple show of bonding was beyond her current experience and she was at a complete loss how to deal with it. Reluctantly, she allowed Rin to guide her into the warm bath.

They sat in silence as the water cooled around them. A shiver at her back caused Saber to look over her shoulder. Rin had dozed off slightly, but the chill in the water had awakened her. "Ugh," she said. "My skin is going to be all wrinkly now." She stuck her tongue out at the thought before climbing out. Again she offered her hand to Saber.

Rin sat on the bed, a fluffy, white cotton robe wrapped tightly around her. Saber toweled herself completely dry before slipping into the pyjamas supplied by the hotel. She turned to face her Master. "It is late, Rin. We have a long day of travel ahead, so we best turn in soon."

Rin smiled. "Do we have any time for girl talk?"

Saber cocker her head at the question. "I do not understand this concept. What is girl talk?"

Rin chuckled. "It's where two or more girls get together and share their innermost thoughts and secrets."

Saber dropped her fist into her palm. "I have heard of this. During the last Grail War, Fujimura-sensei and Ilya would often chat amongst themselves this 'girl-talk'. Most of their topics seemed to revolve around Shirou. Tell me, Rin, is this what you wish to 'girl-talk' about?"

Rin blushed a deep shade of crimson to rival her travel cloak. "N-not really," she stuttered.

Saber was by Rin's side in an instant. "Master, are you ill? Shall I send for a healer?"

The color drained from Rin's face. "No! I – I'm perfectly alright, just…just tired, is all. Yes, tired. As you say, tomorrow is a long day of travel, so best we get some sleep, yes?" She squirmed out of the robe and into another set of pyjamas before wrapping her hair in a towel.

Saber remained unconvinced, but accepted Rin's appraisal. She nodded and made for her bed. She watched as Rin settled into her bed before switching off the light.

"Neh, Saber."

"Yes, Rin?"

"Do you miss him? Shirou, I mean"

Unseen by Rin in the dark, Saber could feel her own face heat and imagined herself turning the same shade of red Rin sported not a few minutes ago.

"I – I am unsure what you mean by the question, Rin," she lied, mostly to herself. "He was my Master, we shared a bond, but beyond that, my thoughts of Shirou are blurry."

Rin hummed softly before rolling onto her side. Silence fell in the dark as Saber let herself drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>"What the hell, Fry-Face?!" Abrego thundered as he stalked into the basement of the club owned by Chang. The volume of his voice matching the loud shirt that wore him, rather than the other way around. "You call this last minute bull-shit meeting, throw a wrench in everyone's program and you don't have the decency to offer decent booze? Fuck you!"<p>

Balalaika regarded the Colombian coldly from the plush leather of her chair. If she thought she could get away with it, she would put a bullet into his skull and put him out of her misery. Hell, even if she _couldn't_ get away with it, the resulting shooting war would suit her right down to the ground. She smiled broadly at the thought. From the chair beside her, she felt Chang lay his hand on her arm as he shook his head slowly. Damn Chang. He could read her like a book. Maybe she could off him, too. Give him to that vile Ghost Woman and her chainsaw…if only he weren't so damn handsome, especially in those sunglasses that seemed a permanent fixture on his face. The insolence of it all.

Balalaika spared another glance to Abrego as he fussed over every little thing. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Abrego," she interrupted, her voice gently condescending, bringing him to fuss even louder. "Were this any other meeting, I would have had slave girls pouring the finest single malt down your throat." Or molten lead, either of which would have shut this insufferable man up.

Abrego huffed before dropping unceremoniously into a chair. Ronny the Jaws nodded respectfully at both Chang and Balalaika as he leaned against the back of a fourth chair, his pressed amber suit jacket hanging over his shoulder. "I presume you have a very good reason for calling this meeting, Balalaika?"

Balalaika fixed her gaze on the Italian. He was much less annoying than Abrego, certainly showed her more respect than the Colombian. His death would be clean and quick. She smiled again. Felt Chang's hand again, pictured him shaking his head…again. Damn it all.

"Without any further ado – "

"About goddam time," Abrego interjected, encouraging Balalaika's already foul mood. Ghost Woman for Abrego certainly. Nice and slow while still alive to feel it.

"I called you all here to alert you that we have two new players in town. The Lovelace maid and– "

"The fuck?!" Abrego blurted out.

This was becoming a serious annoyance. Maybe she would handle his death personally, a slow IV drip of lye in the bathtub as he screamed in agony. Her smile, Chang's hand. Fuck! "…and a mysterious duo, one presumably an Asian woman and the other an English woman. The English woman apparently fought the Lovelace maid to a standstill with a sword."

"I find that rather hard to believe," Ronny said as he waited for Balalaika to finish. "We've all seen the Bloodhound in action." He turned to Chang. "Your assassin, Shenhua, lost one of her blades to the Bloodhound, did she not? Hell, Most of the Cartel fell before her onslaught."

"Puta! Puta muerete,!" Abrego spat. "Bitch cost me the better part of my posse."

Balalaika could not stop herself from laughing. "Had you better trained and prepared your men, Abrego, you would not be in the position you are now."

"Fuck you and horse you rode in on, Ruskie! Go back to your SovKhoz, bitch!"

"And learn better put downs, spic. That tired old SovKhoz line is about to die."

"It's no joke," Chang finally interjected. "I have reliable intel that the English woman is extremely proficient. It would be most prudent to not underestimate either of them. So far, other than the scrap with the Lovelace maid, they do not seem intent on causing any trouble for Roanapur at large. I suggest we observe from a distance. Pool our resources; see what they do and what they are up to."

"I can agree to that," Ronny said. "Abrego?"

Abrego sulked in his chair, the stares of the other crime bosses boring into his skull. "Fine! Fine, just be cool and see what they do. If I get the chance, tho, I will put a fucking bullet in the fucking maid's skull."

"Of course you will, dear Abrego," Balalaika cooed mockingly. "Of course you will." The hand again. Seriously, Balalaika did not know whether she wanted to shoot Chang or take him to bed. Hell, she could always shoot him again later, finish their little duel in private, away from the pissants infesting her little fief.

"Anything else anyone wishes to add?" Chang wrapped things up. Seeing nothing, he stood and gestured to the exit. "I assume you gentlemen know the way out? Balalaika, if you would stay a bit?"

Balalaika hung back as the others filed through the door. "What is it, babe?" she sighed in resignation.

"First, don't call me babe," he said, a hint of resignation tinting his voice as well. "Second, if the Lovelace maid really is in town, we can easily expect another major fiasco.

"You mean you don't know for certain?" Balalaika cocked an eyebrow at Chang.

Chang shook his head. "My source is reliable, but in the confusion of the fight, it is possible they were uncertain of what they saw."

Balalaika sighed again, this one coming from the deepest part of her battered soul. She didn't have time for this bullshit. There was her organization to run and porn to edit. She really needed a part-timer for that. Maybe hire one of the local whores. Who knows, maybe the girl would learn something.

Chang cleared his throat. "Then there is the matter of this foreign duo. They are complete unknowns, aside from the obvious martial prowess of the English woman."

"God, you're sexy with you try to talk strategy, Chang."

"You aren't too hard on the eyes, either," Chang said. "And don't change the subject. I was absolutely serious when I suggested we just lie low and observe."

"I am fully aware of that, babe. I was just curious to see how the other two would react to the situation."

"You already knew that Abrego would get into a pissing contest, puff his chest out a bit."

Balalaika smirked. "Then he and his nest of rats can die first. As for the Italians…"

"We have a good thing going, Goldie," Chang cautioned. "I would rather not throw it away based on conjecture."

"I can't decide whether to kiss you or kill you, Chang." Balalaika rounded on Chang. "You are so damn irritating and invigorating all at once and it pisses me off."

Chang smirked. "I would much rather the kiss, to be honest. The idea of living to see my next sunrise appeals to my base nature for some reason."

Balalaika laughed loudly, her mirth filling the entire chamber. "You are living proof that God does, indeed, love a fool. Anyone else with your cheek would have been floating face down in the harbor by now."

"I like to think my natural charm plays some small part in my continued existence." He leaned in and, before she could react, pecked her lightly on her unscarred left cheek.

Balalaika took a clumsy swing at Chang, missing him on purpose. "Drinks, babe?"

"Why the hell not," Chang smirked as he offered his elbow to the Russian Goddess of War. "And, please, don't call me babe."

* * *

><p>Standing before the full length mirror, Saber adjusted her tie before buttoning down the black suit jacket she wore. Fixing a loose strand of hair into place behind her left ear, she nodded appreciatively to her reflection. Rin slipped in behind Saber and gazed admiringly at the image before her.<p>

"Man's suit," she said. "Very swanky. The cut is very flattering on you, too."

Saber again flushed a deep crimson. "I – I chose the style for its practicality, n-nothing more."

Rin glanced back to the clock on the dressing table. "It's nearly seven. We should get going if we're going to catch our flight."

Saber slipped her gloves onto her hands and walked to the door. There, she slipped the overnight carry-on over her shoulder and opened the door. They descended the main lobby staircase and came to an abrupt stop at the foot.

There, in the lobby, stood the killer maid. She flanked on her right a young man barely out of his teens, a tousle of blonde hair and expensive suit; to the boy's right, another maid, this one about the same age as him, but wearing an overly large, ill-fitting uniform matching that of the killer maid, her green-tinted brown hair mostly covered in a hair wrap.

The trio at once turned to face Rin and Saber as they froze on the bottom stair and stared hard at the trio regarding them. The young man broke from his group and approached Saber as Rin backed up one stair.

"Please allow me to apologize for the actions of my staff and the discomfort they caused you yesterday," he said with a deep bow. "My name is Garcia, heir to the Lovelace line and head of one of the sixteen Great Families of South America. It would seem the item in your possession was mistakenly identified as something belonging to my family." He bowed once more, followed in quick order by his two maids.

Rin peered out from over Saber's shoulder. She stood upright and smoothed her jacket. "Right, well. It would seem that since everyone is more or less unharmed and the duel from yesterday is over and done, let us put the past behind us." She approached Garcia and held out her hand. She smiled as Garcia accepted the gesture.

"Roberta?" Garcia turned to the taller of the two maids. "Will you accept their forgiveness?"

Roberta approached. Saber stiffened, prepared for battle, gathering the mana to call forth Excalibur. Roberta stopped one pace behind Garcia and curtseyed. Saber felt Rin place her hand upon her shoulder. The maid would not risk her master with the same grenade trick, but she felt Rin gathering her magicks all the same.

Roberta removed her glasses and gave Saber a clear view of what lay behind. While they were still the eyes of a cold blooded killer, they seemed softer, kinder to the King of Knights. There was no hint of malice or danger lurking there today.

"While the circumstances were not ideal," Saber said relaxing slightly and offering her hand. "I thank you for the opportunity you afforded me yesterday. It is rare I have faced an opponent as skilled and cunning as yourself."

Roberta approached and accepted Saber's hand. The look in her eyes softened further as a slight smile played on her lips. "I look forward to a rematch, should circumstances allow."

At once Saber noticed the gentle swirling of the maid's thumb across her knuckles. Shirou had done this on occasion as well and meant it as a term of affection. Eyes widening, Saber blushed at the implications.

Roberta smirked at the reaction. She leaned in close to Saber's ear. "I promise to be far more gentle next time, oh great King."

Saber politely withdrew her hand, meeting slight resistance as she pulled it away. Roberta curtseyed one last time and returned to her place behind Garcia.

"Well, we had best be off," Rin said, clearing her throat. "We have a flight to catch."

Garcia cocked his head. "Have you not heard?"

"Heard what?" Saber replied.

"A tropical storm blew in last night." Garcia said. "Heard on the television this morning. The airport is closed until the storm passes."

"Ah, mou!" Rin pouted none too quietly. Saber chanced to glance at Roberta who shot a wink at her before replacing her glasses. At this, Saber stiffened and felt her face flush once again. This earned another smirk from Roberta.

"Well, what is there to do in this town?" Rin asked as she fell unceremoniously into a lobby chair.

Garcia sat opposite her, while his maid flanked to either side. "It is with regret that you have found yourselves in this place," he said, pursing his lips. "I have been here twice, once against my will, the other to try and stop something bad happening."

"I had guessed this was not the most wholesome of places," Rin said. "That much was evident when we exited the airport to the sound of gunfire. It would be to our advantage to lay low until we can depart, hopefully intact and with all we came in with."

"There is little for the non-criminal element to while the time away here," Garcia sighed. "What there is mostly consists of outdoor activities and with the weather as it is…"

"Then we are trapped in this hotel," Rin pouted. "Perfect. Just what I always imagined my tropical vacation to be. Marooned inside a hotel in this vile city, storm raging outside surrounded by all manner of unsavory characters plotting dark deeds."

Roberta cleared her throat and seemed to patiently await permission to speak. At this, Garcia turned. "Yes, Roberta?"

"If I may be so bold," she started. "How desperate are the two of you to leave this place?"

"That depends…" Rin said. "What did you have in mind?"

"There is a courier service in this city, they operate a sea going vessel. Given the right, shall we say, financial incentive, the captain may be persuaded to ferry you to another, safer port of call."

Rin thought on this suggestion before turning to Garcia. "Did the weather report give any estimate on how long this storm was to last?"

"At least three days."

Rin sat and thought about the travel distance. "It is about that long to Singapore, depending on the speed of the vessel."

"The Lagoon Company possesses such a craft," Roberta offered.

Rin turned to Saber. "Go and find this Lagoon Company, speak to the captain and find out if an arrangement can be made."

Saber leaned in close and whispered in Rin's ear. "I will not leave you alone in this place, Master. The threat of danger is omnipresent."

"If I have urgent need of your assistance, I need but will it so." Rin rubbed the back of her left hand, the Command Seal plainly visible to Saber. "In the meantime, I can prepare the necessary wards to alert me to danger before that becomes an issue."

Saber relaxed slightly, though still wore her concern on her face. "As you wish, m'lady." She stood and regarded Garcia. "Where can we find this Lagoon Company's offices?"

"Roberta will take you," Garcia offered. "I have no head for directions while Fabiola will remain behind to see after my needs. Roberta? Please escort…I am terribly sorry, I just realized I do not even know your names."

The gaffe in her manners flared in the back of Saber's mind. How could she have been so rude to this most gracious young man? "You may refer to me as Saber," she said with a slight bow. "This is my charge, Tohsaka Rin."

Garcia raised an eyebrow at the name. "Was your father, by any chance, Tohsaka Tokiomi?"

The color drained from Rin's face at the mention of her father's name. "Y-yes. What of it?"

"My father once had dealings with your father. To procure an obscure artefact relating to the legend of Gilgamesh, I believe. It was more than fifteen years ago."

Saber froze at the mention of the legendary King of Heroes. The misfortune to square off against him in not one, but two Grail Wars was not an experience she cared to repeat a third time. She quickly shook the memory from her mind.

"Right, yes. Roberta, please escort Miss Saber to the Lagoon Company offices," Garcia said. He then then stood and held his hand out to Rin. "Miss Tohsaka, may I offer the hospitality of my suite?"

Rin took it with some caution, but allowed Garcia to help her stand. Saber leaned in close once again. "You are certain, Master?"

"I'll be fine, Saber," Rin hissed under her breath. "Go. I would rather be out of this city at the first opportunity. We can make alternate arrangements to return to Japan once we get to Singapore."

"As you wish, Master." Saber gestured to the front door at Roberta. "By your leave, miss."

Roberta nodded and led the way to the main hotel entrance. They stood under the awning outside the lobby and watched the sheets of rain obscure details even a few feet in front of them.

"Would you share my umbrella, O King?" Roberta offered.

Saber regarded the maid who stoically held the proffered item into view. "You call me king. Why?"

"You are not the legendary King of Knights?"

Saber stared at the pavement. "What would you know of that?"

"I was the head maid under the Young Master's father when Señor Tokiomi enlisted the aid of the Master to find the artefact of Gilgamesh. I am acquainted with the Holy Grail War, though your continued existence in this time confuses me. Perhaps your twin-tailed master keeps you here?"

"Her reasons are her own," Saber replied. "It is not my place to question her motives for my continued presence."

"Indeed," Roberta said. She promptly popped the 'chute. She offered a place beside her under shelter, to which Saber gratefully accepted.

The pair walked a few paces into the storm before Saber felt a warm hand snake across her lower back.

"Miss Roberta. What is the meaning of this familiarity?"

Roberta stopped, pushing Saber against the wall. Saber's protests we instantly silenced by the claiming of her lips. Thus pinned, Saber could do nothing but attempt to resist, but Roberta was far too powerful, even against the strength of a Heroic Spirit. Eventually, Saber felt her resolve melt under the relentless assault upon her lips, Roberta's tongue claiming final victory over Saber's.

As she broke the kiss, Roberta held Saber's face in her free hand. "I did promise I would be far more gentle at our next contest," she said in tender tones. "Would that we were both free of our obligations, I would show you the extent of that tenderness. Alas…"

Saber remained frozen, her heart pounding in her chest, her mind racing a thousand miles an hour in a thousand different directions at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>After nearly a year on hiatus, The Marshall felt inspired enough to write this challenge fic.<br>The Marshall wishes to thank the tireless efforts of Draco38, jm1681, Rassilon001 and UnkeptSecret...you guys are the absolute best!  
>bondage to come!<br>Maybe...  
>As always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged.<p> 


	2. Hobbies

**Author's Note**  
><strong>This chapter contains heavy yuri material. There are sexual images and light BDSM themes. If this is not your cup of tea, my advice is seek alternative stories It is NOT SAFE FOR WORK. <strong>  
><strong>You have been warned<strong>  
><strong>On the other hand, if this is the sort of thing you enjoy, please read on!<strong>  
><strong>As always, The State thanks Comrades Draco38, jm1681, Rassilon001 and UnkeptSecret for their everlasting patience and several artful suggestions for this chapter.<br>And my thanks to all you who have read and favorited and left reviews. Keep them coming. I want this to be for you as much as it is for me**

And now, without further ado-

"Sorry, but I am not putting to sea in the middle of a blow," the owner of the Lagoon Company said. Saber regarded the large African-American with impassive eyes.

"But my, er, employer – "

The man, Dutch, held up his hand. "It's not that I can't or won't take your money, sister," he said. "It's just that I am not risking my boat or you and your employer in open waters during a tropical storm. What do you think would happen to my reputation if we went down?"

Saber hung her head. She had met this type before. He struck her as the type unwilling to relent to external pressures. She faced him one last time and smiled slightly. "I thank you for your time, Mr. Dutch. It is unfortunate that you will not take us to Singapore, but I respect your reasons and will not press the matter further."

She turned and made her way to the door. As she reached for the door knob, the door flew inward. Saber leapt backward narrowly avoiding a collision and settling into Roberta's arms. "I thank you for catching me."

Before Roberta could return the compliment, she was interrupted by a very loud, plum-haired woman in scandalously short shorts and tank-top. Saber felt more than saw as this woman instantly leveled two silver pistols, one at her, one at Roberta.

"The fuck are you doing here, fucking maid!" she roared.

Roberta gently nudged Saber to relative safety behind her. Roberta simply regarded the brash gun-woman in silence.

"Revy!" the booming voice called from a corner behind the duo. "They're just leaving, so don't start any shit in my office!"

Saber looked over her shoulder to see Dutch approaching, glaring at the gunwoman, Revy, behind his dark glasses.

"Shit, Dutch!" Revy barked. "I don't trust this fucking maid any further than I can throw Benny's GTO."

Roberta nodded slightly to Revy. "You are wise to maintain your suspicions, Lagoon gunwoman," she said calmly. "But, as your employer said, my associate and I were just leaving. Were it my intent to finish our duel, this conversation would not be happening."

Revy narrowed her gaze, but de-cocked her pistols keeping them leveled on Roberta. Roberta opened the door and held it for Saber. Saber took her cue and exited into the howling storm, Roberta close to heel.

"That was…interesting," Saber huffed as she slipped beside Roberta under the protection of the maid's umbrella. "Violence seems an inherent part of the make-up of this city."

"I have found it to be just so," Roberta agreed. "When I entered the employ of the Lovelace family, it was with the sincere hope that I could leave that life behind. Sadly, I seem unable to escape my past…or my sins, and find myself drawn to this cesspit a third time."

Saber looked up into the cold, black eyes of the Lovelace family maid. _What kind of life did this woman lead?_ She thought. Her thought interrupted as Roberta's eyes met hers, Saber blushed deeply, casting her eyes to the pavement. "Forgive me. I -"

Saber's apology was abruptly, and not unpleasantly, interrupted by Roberta again claiming her lips. Saber attempted no resistance this time and simply let Roberta do as she pleased. The heat of this show of affection coursed through her limbs and brought a peace of mind and freedom she had not felt since before she drew Caliburn from the Stone.

Roberta withdrew, leaving Saber to search in vain for the tenderness she had so long denied herself as King. Saber opened her eyes, seeing Roberta staring at her, arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders. "The hour grows late, O King," she whispered. "Our Masters will be wondering as to our whereabouts."

Their return to the hotel carried on without further shows of affection or words spoken. Saber tried to initiate a conversation, but felt the words die in her throat before she could articulate the confusion in her heart. Before she became Arthur, King of the Britons, she was just Arturia, a simple farm girl, young and inexperienced in the ways of the heart. When she drew the Sword from the Stone, she locked away her feelings. It would be to her that her people would turn and she needed to be strong for them. Now, in this time and in this place, another lost soul had reached out to her and restored all that which she had locked away.

They reached the hotel in silence. Roberta reached for the door handle, but Saber beat her to it. She opened the door and offered to let Roberta pass before her. Roberta froze.

"I cannot allow you to hold the door for a mere maid," she said. She reached out and took hold of the door handle. Her hand covered Saber's for a brief moment. "It is against protocol."

Saber felt, instinctually, that Roberta would refuse this gesture and so allowed Roberta to hold the door as she passed through. Once inside, Saber scanned the lobby.

"They may have retired," Roberta said, glancing at the clock over the concierge desk. "The lateness of the hour suggests it is supper time. I must return to the young Master's side."

Saber nodded and took a step toward the stairs, intent on seeing to Rin's continued safety. As she mounted the first step, she felt her hand gently seized. She turned her head to find Roberta, red faced and trembling slightly. Saber immediately went to Roberta's side. "Are you ill? Shall I send for a healer?"

Roberta shook her head. "Please forgive me…"

Saber decided to take a chance and wrapped an arm around the maid's waist. "I am uncertain why, but I feel I would forgive you anything," she said.

Roberta stopped shaking and held the blonde's eyes with her own. "If I am being too forward, please tell me and I will trouble you no further."

Saber nodded.

"I…I would…" Roberta stuttered. "That is, if you will permit me…"

Saber smiled and took Roberta's hand in hers.

"If the young Master will grant me the time," Roberta continued. "May…may I call upon you later this evening?"

Saber's eyes shot open. Roberta flinched at the reaction. She cast her gaze to the floor. "Forgive me," she said. "It was not my place…"

The thought drifted off before Saber brought Roberta's hand to her lips, gently brushing her knuckles. "It would be an honor, my lady."

* * *

><p>"A date, huh?" Rin eyed Saber over the edge of her book, one her many arcane tomes Saber had no head for. "Well I must say this is certainly an unexpected twist. And so sudden."<p>

Saber sat on the bed next to Rin, "Please tell me what I should do. I have no experience in these matters."

Rin laughed heartily, "You are asking the wrong girl, my dear Saber. The only one I ever considered was Shirou…" She clapped her hand to her mouth as soon as the name was said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag up painful memories."

Saber hung her head, a single tear leaking from her eye. It seemed an eternity and yet like it was only yesterday that the boy had confessed his love to the Heroic Spirit. So young and still so full of hope. She knew from his memories of his adoptive father, her Master from the Fourth Grail War, a man so beaten down by the world and the weight of his convictions, a man she barely interacted with, yet laid claim upon her as her Master. How so unalike they seemed and yet, they both yearned to protect the world from the very darkness they fought to the death over.

Saber looked up to see Rin settling beside her. "Does she make you happy?"

"I…I do not know for certain," Saber confessed. "It's like we are kindred souls. We set aside our humanity for the ideals we held close. Caused so much death, pain and destruction. Can the likes of us really be happy, even with each other?"

Rin shook her head, "I wish I knew, Arturia. Magic is a very powerful thing, but even it can only do so much."

Saber smiled inwardly at the use of the familiar name. Rin used it so infrequently that to hear it from her lips secretly brought much joy to Saber.

"I will tell you this much," Rin continued. "That no matter what, the 'what if' will consume you, tear at you, leave you with nothing if you let it."

Saber knew exactly what Rin meant by "what if". _What if I was never King? What if someone better for my people had pulled the Sword from the Stone? What if…What if…What if…_

"You are suggesting I should, as you say, 'give it a go'?"

Rin smirked. "I am."

"And if it should not work out…?"

"The pain of emptiness is far worse than the pain of loss," Rin said, turning her head.

Saber took her leave to place her hand on Rin's thigh, "You miss him very much? Your father?"

Rin threw her arms around Saber. Saber returned the gesture. It seemed so natural of late, the giving and receiving of such affections.

* * *

><p>The hour had grown late. Saber stalked like a cat, impatience written on her face. She had adjusted, removed and re-tied her tie so many times; she wondered it simply did not disintegrate from the abuse. When the appointed time came at last, it seemed as though she had worn a path in the carpet. A knock at the door drew both their attentions. Being the closer of the two, Rin answered.<p>

"Good evening," Roberta curtseyed in a polite manner. "I am here…"

Rin held the door open and bade Roberta enter. Saber let her eyes grow wide at the sight. The maid had chosen a deep plum dress in some tastefully clingy material. It hugged her body, clinging to every curve, accentuating every subtle shape, falling to just past her knees. Saber had only suspected the woman was in peak physical form, but could not have guessed at her near flawless physique. Suddenly, her own suit, chosen as it was for comfort and practicality, seemed wholly inadequate for the evening's events. She blushed a deep crimson in embarrassment.

"I must apologize, Miss Cisneros, for my disgraceful appearance. Had I known…"

Roberta quickly seized the blonde in her arms, silencing all protest. "You look just fine."

"All the same, I feel surprisingly underdressed at the moment."

Roberta smiled. "We have the evening. Fabiola has graciously consented to see to the Young Master until tomorrow."

Saber barely caught the wink. She blushed again at the insinuation. Collecting her thoughts, she looked at Roberta, "Please, at least offer this poor fool a modicum of vanity."

Roberta snickered slightly and Rin held her hand to her mouth. In a flash of light, Saber gathered the ambient prana of the room and concentrated it into her battle costume. While designed for her use on the field, it was certainly elaborate and fancy enough to be seen in the company of the beautiful woman currently poised on the edge of her bed.

Roberta stood and gathered Saber's hands in hers, "This is the dress you wore yesterday, at our first meeting."

"It is," Saber nodded. "This is the only other clothing I can manifest. If it does not please you, I can change back."

Roberta answered with a tender kiss on the lips, "It suits you very well."

"You may want to consider alternate shoes, however," Rin's voice floated in on the breeze. "While your dress is perfectly fine, I doubt armored boots will pass without notice."

All three women looked down to see that, yes, Saber's armored footwear had manifested along with her dress. Rin walked to the closet and retrieved a pair of black leather flats. "These should fit, since we are about the same size."

Saber took the proffered shoes and slipped out of her boots. As predicted, the flats fit with only minor difficulties. Rin held her chin between thumb and forefinger, "Much better. Now, off you scoot. Mind you stay dry out there. That storm is still blowing something fierce."

"Oh, I would not dream of leaving the hotel at this hour and in this weather," Roberta said. "I have taken the liberty of securing reservations at the eating establishment in the lobby." She offered her arm and Saber slipped her hand around Roberta's elbow. "Shall we?"

Rin opened the door and held it for the couple. "Have a nice evening. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

* * *

><p>"Ah, yes. Cisneros. Party of two," the Maître D led the way into the back of the restaurant. He offered two menus before lighting the small candelabra and excusing himself.<p>

"The legends speak of you as a mighty king," Roberta said, her voice low to preclude any other ears being privy to their conversation. "He who brought peace and justice to a war-torn land."

Saber blushed slightly. "The legends also speak of me as a man," she admitted. "Sadly, it was necessary to maintain the fiction of my gender as male; else the people would never have accepted me as King."

"How would that have worked?"

"My court wizard, the mighty Merlin," Saber said. "He was said to be half fae, wise in many things and greatly skilled in the old magicks. It was he who 'convinced' the people I was King and not some mere woman pretending to the throne."

"But surely they would have seen you wielding the Sword from the Stone?"

"Surely they would have and burned me for a witch," Saber muttered. "Those were dark times for my people and not as enlightened as the times of today. But, please enough of my time as King. Those days are ancient history and the memories are not pleasant."

"Forgive me," Roberta said, offering her hand across the table. "I did not mean to cause you any discomfort."

Saber accepted the hand and the apology. "Perhaps one day I will be able to move past my failures as King and the pain of that time. In the present, however, let us speak of happier things to come."

"And may those happy things bring great pleasure."

* * *

><p>"They are just eating dinner, Kapitan," the man spoke over his cell phone to Balalaika. "And appear to be quite friendly with each other."<p>

"Friendly how?" Balalaika asked. She stood and walked to her panorama window overlooking the city. Ugly black clouds still pouring their hearts out in vain attempts to wash this stain of corruption off the land. "Tell me everything you see, efreitor."

The man coughed once. "They are…are…"

"Are what, efreitor?"

"Kissing, Kapitan."

"… did you say, 'kissing'?"

"Da, Kapitan," the man replied. "Quite intimately, from where I sit."

"Well, well. This is something to consider," Balalaika said. She gave up the window as hopeless and sat in a chair facing her fireplace. "Remain on station and report every ten minutes."

"Da, Kapitan." The line went dead and Balalaika sat in silence for a moment. She then dialed a private number and waited.

"Mmyello," the chipper voice sounded on the other end.

"Is there ever a time when you do not sound so insufferably happy, Chang?"

"Once in a while, but I can make an exception in this case if you want me to," Chang replied.

Balalaika rolled her eyes, "I just received a report on our out of town visitors."

"Dinner and smooching?" Chang said.

"How did you…"

"Their waiter is on my payroll," Chang replied, a hint of nonchalance in his tone.

"I smell a plot, Chang. I need to know what is being said and what they are planning."

"By what my man is telling me, sounds like the maid is planning on taking the English woman to her room to ravish her stupid."

Balalaika nearly let the phone slip from her hand. She stared at it as if it were going to spring to life at any moment. She barely registered the noise that emanated from the speaker.

"Balalaika? Sofiya? You there? Hello?"

* * *

><p>Saber stared dumbfounded at Roberta. "Did you just propose…"<p>

Roberta flushed deeply, "Nothing so momentous as that, my dear Saber. I merely suggested that we adjourn to my suite where upon I will pleasure your body."

Saber turned a bright beet red. She was not prepared for this turn of events. Not even Shirou, good lad that he was, had suggested bedding down together. _How long had it been since I had the pleasure of human companionship on such an intimate level? There was the time Rin had to infuse me with mana…not an uncomfortable or unpleasant experience. Is this what Roberta plans to do? Infuse me with her mana? She is no mage, but still…_

Roberta cleared her throat. Saber stared intently at the raven haired woman across the table. "Was I too forward? Please tell me if – "

Saber reached across and held her finger to Roberta's lips. With a smile, she then slipped out of their private booth and offered her hand. "Tell me more of what you plan for the rest of the evening."

* * *

><p>Saber sat on the bed and stared skeptically at the leather contraption in Roberta's hands. If she didn't know any better, it looked the collar one slipped around the neck of a hunting hound.<p>

"And what do you propose to do with that?" she asked as Roberta gently twirled it around her index finger.

"I propose to show you true freedom," she said in an even, matter of fact tone. "Once you put this on, I will control everything you do, feel and say, within a set of established safe parameters, of course."

"You suggest that my allowing you to yoke me as one would a hound will set me free?" Saber questioned. "I fail to see the humor in your jest, my lady."

Roberta sat on the bed next to Saber and gently placed her hand on Saber's. "There is no jest in what I propose. You will surrender complete control of yourself to me and in return, you will have to do absolutely nothing for yourself. I will do all the work; you will derive all the pleasure."

Saber quirked and eyebrow, "Should I even consent to such a thing, that hardly seems fair, my lady. That you should do all the work and receive no discernible benefit from it seems rather like _you_ are the slave."

Roberta smiled, "I thought you would think that way. The pleasure I will derive lies in seeing you completely and utterly satisfied. That is the other face of this game. And rest assured a game it is. At no time will I ever push you into something you do not want. All I ask is that you consent to play with me."

Saber again cast her eyes to the collar, "And should I desire to end this game, as you call it? Once I have surrendered my control to you, what is to stop you simply carrying on despite my protestations?"

"Sunstone," Roberta said with a bright smile.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Simply say the word, 'Sunstone' and I will immediately stop and release you."

Saber sat in deep thought for some time. At last she stood, slipping her feet out of her shoes and willing her dress away. She stood completely exposed before Roberta. "Very well. I have only to say the word 'Sunstone' and everything stops?"

"I swear it," Roberta said as she stood and approached Saber, collar in hand.

Saber lifted her chin slightly as Roberta slipped the collar around her neck and fastened the buckle.

"Tonight, as you are quite inexperienced, I will go very slowly," Roberta assured Saber. "There are so many things I desire to show you, have you experience, but alas, as your Domme, I must respect that you are so new to this."

Saber could feel her body heat as Roberta gently caressed every inch of her flesh. Even in this spirit body, her nerves were alive with each sensation as Roberta explored her. She felt Roberta hook a finger into the steel loop of the collar and gently guide her to the bed. Ever so gently, she was pushed onto the soft mattress.

"Talk to me," Roberta purred in Saber's ear. "Tell me everything about how you feel. Guide me to make this a pleasurable experience."

Saber gasped as she felt her left nipple pinched between thumb and forefinger. "How does this feel, my dearest Saber?"

"I – I… cannot describe it…"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Oh..." Saber moaned, the sensations racking her body. Even in life, she had never been touched in this rough, yet pleasurable way. "Yes, it's very good."

"Shall I continue?"

"Please…" Saber gasped.

She writhed under the exquisite torture applied now to both painfully hard buds. As she seemed near to bursting, the pressure ceased. In a daze, she searched for the source of disruption. She saw, vaguely, Roberta return to the bed, another contraption in her hands, this one resembling leather manacles, of a sort used to restrain prisoners in the dungeon.

"Will you consent to losing the freedom of your arms?" Roberta cooed softly into Saber's ear, her breath sending delicious shivers up Saber's spine.

The haze in her head clearing, Saber saw the gentle look on Roberta's face, a faint sparkle in her eyes. Saber smiled and nodded. Roberta fastened each manacle to her wrists and gently pulled them over her head. Saber tested the strength of the leather and found, though soft and pliant, her arms were now quite securely fastened and held in place by a length of chain running to the head board. She returned her gaze to Roberta, now seated at her hip, her hands gently massaging the triangle of soft, dark hair at the juncture of her thighs.

Saber again moaned in pleasure as Roberta slipped a finger between her legs, teasing the swelling nub under its protective hood. _This is entirely too much. If she continues…_her thoughts interrupted as a small wave of pleasure erupted from that tiny spot to wash over her entire body.

"That was fast, my pretty one," Roberta purred, running her tongue over Saber's taught torso. "Shall I continue?"

Saber took a few moments to come off her post orgasm high to regard Roberta as she trailed her tongue up to her right breast. She watched Roberta clamp down and suckle, gently, but with a hint of malice. This caused Saber to snap her head back onto the mattress. A low gurgle manifested in her throat before escaping as a cry of pleasure, "More…"

Roberta detached her lips and smiled at Saber. "Beg me as your mistress."

Saber could barely think straight, let alone comprehend the nature of what Roberta was saying. Her only thoughts now were to continue experiencing this pleasure. "Please…Mistress…" she huffed." I beg you…"

Roberta chuckled as a hand made its way to the sensitive triangle, "Once more, O King."

"Oh, gods, Mistress!" Saber practically screamed. "Make me feel alive again! I beg you!"

Saber felt a finger glide into her, feeling her, exploring her. This brought forth another small explosion. She was rewarded as one finger became two, stretching the opening just a bit further, fingers probing just a bit deeper. She struggled against the restraints to no avail. She cried out in exquisitely pleasurable agony.

Two fingers became three and Saber lost all coherent thought. All she knew now was that her body was completely at the mercy of this extremely skilled and masterful woman above her. Another wave, this one building deep within her, welled over her and engulfed her so completely that she felt spent, unable to move.

* * *

><p>Saber lie on the bed, unmoving, a soft hand on her torso massaging her. She turned her head to see Roberta, lying on her side, smiling so tenderly at Saber. Quite to her surprise, her arms had been released from the manacles. She looked at them as though they belonged to some other person.<p>

"I took them off while you were asleep, my sweet Saber," Roberta said in answer to the question unasked. "The collar too. Wouldn't do to injure yourself while you were unconscious."

"You were here, watching me the whole time, weren't you?"

Roberta nodded serenely, shifting her hand upward slightly, just under Saber's pert breasts. "I always take care of those in my charge."

"How...why..."

Roberta cocked her head slightly. "Why, what?"

"How did you come to know such...intimate techniques?"

"Everyone needs a hobby, O King," Roberta chuckled.

"I am almost afraid to ask," Saber started. "What is the time?"

Roberta looked over Saber's shoulder. "It is nearly morning."

Saber's head cleared instantly. "I left Rin alone all night?!" She jumped to her feet, only to lose her balance and tumble back into bed.

"Your Master is quite alright," Roberta chuckled softly. "I heard from Fabiola while you were asleep. It would seem your Master took rather a liking to the Young Master and spent most of the night playing chess, acquitting herself quite well by besting the Young Master."

Saber let her head fall back into the blessed softness of the mattress. She lay there, staring at the ceiling, images of the previous night playing in her mind's eye. She smiled at the thought.

"I will ask one last thing before we part company for the day, my sweet Saber," Roberta purred into Saber's ear.

Saber turned to look directly into the maid's eyes, "What would you ask of me, my lovely Roberta."

Roberta blushed, "May I kiss you?"

"It has never been protocol with you before," Saber jerked her head back, cocking an eyebrow. "It was a simple thing to simply claim my lips at your whim. Why ask now?"

"Because now, we shared in something special, something intimate," Roberta explained. "Now, it would be presumptuous of me to simply take. You are special to me, even though we may never have each other of our own will."

Saber cast her eyes to Roberta's neck, a slow smile spreading across her lips. She then returned her attention to Roberta's searching eyes, "You may kiss me."

At this, Roberta gently took Saber's face in her hands and placed a chaste and tender kiss upon her lips. "Thank you for last night."

Saber fought to keep from laughing, instead allowing her smile to spread wider, "It should be I thanking you for last night. Had I known the simple pleasures of intimate contact, I would have left Caliburn in that cursed rock for all time."

Roberta chuckled at the thought, eliciting the same from Saber. She released Saber and helped her stand. "Dawn approaches and we must attend to our duties, my King. Perhaps fate will be kind and allow us another night together before we part ways."

Saber gathered the ambient prana into her day suit. She helped Roberta slither into her dress and zipped her up. She stood at the mirror, adjusting her tie when the full force of Roberta's words hit her. _She said '_My_ King' not 'O King'…_Saber glanced over at Roberta standing at the door, hand on the knob. Saber smirked, but said nothing. She nodded and Roberta lead the way out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus wraps up chapter two. I hope it was as enjoyable to read as it was to write.<strong>  
><strong>Please leave comments and reviews. <strong>


	3. Regrets

**Greetings, Fate archive. The Marshal presents the third installment of The Directorate of Entertainment, Recreation and Beer. This chapter is fairly short and should - hopefully - answer a few questions posted in the comments section.**  
><strong>Without further ado...<strong>

* * *

><p>"There is no doubt about it, Saber," Rin said, the pale blue glow of magick dissipating into the gathering light of day. "The jewel holding you here is about spent. I can keep pumping it with mana, but after a while it will just fracture and then…"<p>

Saber gazed out the window. She knew enough from Rin's conversations over the last few months to know; her time was nearly up. Without the power of the Cursed Grail to maintain her, she was living on borrowed time.

"Is this why I am not at my full strength?" she asked. "In my contest with Roberta, I was barely able to hold my own. I should have bested her without thought."

"Yes," Rin answered in straight forward manner. Saber smiled sadly. While she appreciated Rin's no nonsense approach, in this instance, Saber would have preferred a bit of sugar coating. "I can use the jewel we came here for," Rin went on, "But unless and until we can get back to Japan to my father's workshop, I can't guarantee the results."

"I do not regret the additional time I was allowed to remain here," Saber said, turning to face Rin. She smiled at her master then sat on the bed. Already she could feel her spiritual hold slipping away. The fight with Roberta had taxed her to the limit and beyond. During the Grail War, Roberta would have been a mere trifle, dead before Saber even broke a sweat. The results of their combat, though ultimately very pleasurable for both, had exposed Saber's greatest weakness; she was dying. Unless Rin, or another powerful magus, could do something to anchor her here, she would finally expend the last of her mana reserves and return to that tree where she lay dying all those years ago, waiting for her beloved Sir Bedivere to return Excalibur to The Lady of the Lake.

"What are the possible outcomes?" Saber asked at last.

"Here?" Rin began. "Without a proper magical workshop, I take this priceless and insanely rare jewel, pump it full of mana and you get maybe another month. Best case scenario."

"And worst?" Saber asked out of sheer convenience. She and Rin both knew the answer. Rin settled into the bed next to Saber.

"It blows up in our faces and you go bye bye."

Saber took Rin's hand in hers and held it to her lips. "Perhaps I am not destined to remain. Perhaps my place is back at Camlann – "

"No!" Rin shouted. She jerked her hand away and stood from the bed. "I won't lose you, not like…like…"

Saber caught Rin before she fell and lay her back on the bed. Rin's tears came easily these days. Sakura finally succumbed to the effects of the Crest worms, though not before finally sending her "grandfather" to his eternal reward.

"If only Shirou were here…" Rin muttered. "He could Project you a new body..."

Shirou's loss was felt most keenly in the Tohsaka house. The wound inflicted by Lancer in the first days of the war, the wound Rin thought she had healed, flared up in the presence of the Cursed Grail, festered for months, though Shirou hid it very well, up to the very end. Saber at first detested Rin for summoning her only to watch her beloved Shirou waste away and die, but she came to understand that Rin was utterly alone, that she despaired for any sort of companionship and simply did what came naturally.

Saber stroked the girl's hair, humming a soft tune from all those centuries ago. "Is it not possible to anchor me into a physical body?"

Rin stopped sobbing and turned a tear-streaked face to Saber. "You mean as a homunculus? Like Ilya?"

Saber nodded. "Surely it is possible…?"

Rin frowned slightly. "I am not a body magus," she said. "I focused my studies on gems, since they are far more permanent. Besides, homunculi have very short lives, ten years at most…"

Saber's mind flitted to the makeshift grave marker in a corner of the old Emiya mansion yard. Ilya succumbed shortly before Shirou, sparing her the pain of his loss, but accelerating his final demise.

"There is a way…" Rin said.

Saber looked into Rin's eyes. She saw the inner turmoil and knew the answer would not resonate well with her code of chivalry, but felt compelled to ask the question. "How?"

"Someone would have to die."

Saber let her eyes fall shut. As she suspected, the least pleasant of alternatives. "There is no other way?"

Rin let her head fall into her hands. "I can keep pumping mana into jewels, but," she looked up to Saber. "Have you ever heard of the law of diminishing returns?"

Saber confessed her ignorance.

"Basically," Rin began. "You keep pouring more and more resources with less and less return on the investment. After a while, what you put in far exceeds what you get back. Sooner or later, I will either run out of jewels or mana."

Saber grimaced at the thought. "So, what you are saying is, you burn out, run out or someone has to die? If that is the case, the most honorable solution is that I be let go, return to my own time and die where I fell –"

Rin pounced on Saber and held her in a tight embrace. "Please! Don't say things like that! I couldn't bear to lose you, too!"

Saber wrapped her arms around Rin and gently rocked her back and forth, again humming her ancient lullaby. Once Rin's tears stopped, she held the girl to arm's length. "If I avoid any further combat, how much time can you reasonably surmise until my current jewel is rendered useless?"

"Best case three, maybe four weeks, tops," Rin said. "Worst case…"

Saber gently shushed Rin. "Let us not think about worst case. So, I have three weeks during which time another solution can be found. That is the goal we should now strive toward."

Rin smiled and wiped the last of her tears from her eyes. "I am sorry I forced you to come back here, you know. I was just so lonely after…after everything that happened."

Saber smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair off Rin's forehead. "I do not regret returning, Rin. I'm only sorry I was so callous to your suffering at the start. Had I been more agreeable, we would have had more time together."

Rin smiled weakly. "And here we sit, feeling sorry for each other when we should be enjoying the time we _do_ have together." She grabbed Saber by the hand. "Tell me about your date with Roberta, was it?"

"Girl talk?"

Rin beamed.

"Well, it began with dinner over candle light in a quiet booth…"

Rin held her hand to her mouth while Saber regaled her with the exceedingly intimate and very graphic nature of the previous night's activities. She left nothing out. Each moment was spelled out in as much detail as Saber could muster from her memories. By the time Saber had finished, Rin was such a shade of red that if she put her travel cloak on at that moment, her head would blend right in.

"I…wow," she stuttered. "That was…wow. I think _I_ got excited on that one."

Saber let a satisfied smile creep across her face. The simple reliving of events caused a small shiver of excitement to course through her…until her prodigious appetite reared its ugly head. Rin threw her head back and laughed easily at the growling poor Saber's stomach made. She stood finally and offered her hand.

"Let's get that bottomless pit of a stomach filled, shall we?"

Saber flushed slightly, but accepted Rin's offer.

* * *

><p>"You go on ahead and get us a table," Rin said as they reached the lobby. "I want to check if we got any messages."<p>

Saber nodded and made her way to the hotel restaurant. Rin approached the concierge desk and rang the bell.

"What my I do for you this morning, Miss Tohsaka?" the fresh-faced boy behind the counter asked.

"Any messages for me this morning?"

The kid shuffled through a small stack of papers before finding something. "This came in from England last night," he said, handing over a folded slip of paper. Rin took it with a thank you and read its contents.

_Rin,  
>I haven't heard from you since you arrived in Thailand and I started to worry. How goes the hunt for the object? We are so close to completing this job, I would hate for either of us to stumble. Let me know how Art is doing. I may have some news regarding her staying with you.<em>

_Your friend, Waver_

Rin re-folded the slip of paper and pocketed it in her travel cloak. "Please take this message and send it to England, care of Waver Velvet, 29-2 King's Road, London west 9." The boy faithfully took the note.

"My Dear Waver. Stop. Have secured item in question. Stop. Tropical storm blew in, no travel in or out of city next couple of days. Stop. Art is fine, but could use some good news. Stop. Will keep you advised. End. Tohsaka."

The boy took a few baht from Rin and gave the message to the hotel operator. She smiled and set off back into the lobby. There, she ran into the younger of the Lovelace maids as she left the lobby shop.

"Good morning, Fabiola," she called out.

"Good morning, Miss Tohsaka," Fabiola replied with a bow. "How are you this morning?"

"Dry," Rin chuckled. "Yourself?"

"I am fine, thank you very much for asking. How is Miss Saber?"

"She is doing well, but feeling cooped up. I trust Master Garcia is well?"

"He is, and I will be sure to pass on your well wishes."

"Please do," Rin said with a nod. "I am on my way to meet Saber for breakfast, would you care to join us?"

"I wish I could…" Fabiola trailed off, a distinct look of discomfort crossing her face. Rin smirked.

"Forget I asked," she said. "I forgot protocol, my apologies. Please convey my respects to Master Garcia and thank him for a lively game of chess. I expect he will want a rematch."

Fabiola returned to her usual cheer. "I will do that. Good day, Miss Tohsaka."

"And to you, Fabiola."

**A/N:**  
><strong>Short and sweet. Hopefully this wraps up a few loose ends before we get back into the sexing.<strong>  
><strong>Tune it next time, same Fate time, same Fate channel.<strong>


	4. No More Regrets

**Greetings once again.**  
><strong>The Marshall now presents the final chapter. <strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't explain it," Rin said, the soft blue glow of magick swirled around her as she held her hand to Saber's forehead. "Your mana reserves seemed to have increased slightly. This is very strange."<p>

Rin had taken residence in a chair by the window of their room. Saber sat upon the floor, looking for all the world like Rin's student.

"I assure you, Rin. I feel stronger," Saber replied.

"I don't doubt you," Rin said. "I can feel it. It's like you got a recharge somehow. Even your jewel seems less…erm, 'tired' I guess you could say."

"That is a good thing, yes?"

"A very good thing, though I cannot, for the life of me, explain why…"

Saber cocked her head as Rin trailed off. Rin fixed her in place with a stare.

"This could be a direct result of your, uh, nocturnal activities," Rin surmised. "I want to be sure. I am giving you leave to visit with Roberta tonight, if she'll have you."

Saber blushed and turned her head slightly.

"Don't break contact," Rin chided softly. "Before you do anything with her, I want to get a test reading, measurements of your mana levels, things like that, before and then right after."

Saber glared hard at Rin. "You do not propose to be in the room…"

"Certainly not," Rin waived her free hand. "I wouldn't dream of interrupting your alone time. Although, the idea is intriguing…"

"Master!"

"I'm kidding!" Rin laughed, a bit too easily for Saber's taste, but she chose to let it go. Rin concluded her reading and removed her hand from Saber's forehead. "Any way, other than the one time with you when we fled the Einzbern Castle, Japan Annex, after the fight with Ilya and Berserker, I have no experience with women. I would be coming to you for answers."

"Be that as it may," Saber sighed. "_You_ may want to run your experiment, but the whole exercise is moot if I cannot get Roberta to meet with me tonight."

Rin smirked then picked up the telephone handset, "Leave that to me." She hit a key and waited a moment. "Hello. Please connect me with the Lovelace suite…Tohsaka Rin…thank you."

Saber watched as Rin played with one of her ponytails while the hotel operator connected her to Garcia. "Hello. Is this Fabiola? ...Hi, it's Tohsaka Rin…I'm fine thank you, yourself? …Excellent. Is Master Garcia about by chance? ...he is? Splendid, may I speak to him? ...Thank you…" another lengthy pause. "Garcia-kun, its Rin. How are you? ...I'm fine thanks. I have a favor to ask…Yes about Roberta…oh, she asked you, too? ...I have no problem…yes…tonight, that's right…chess? ...rematch? I'd be delighted. Perfect. See you at eight. Bye-bye."

Rin looked at Saber, "You, my dear Arturia, have a date. Roberta will expect you at her room promptly at eight. We should get you something else to wear. A lady should have more than one dress."

"If only I still had access to my blouse and skirt."

"That thing?" Rin looked shocked. "That won't do at all. You are stepping out on a date, not going to a movie with pals. You want to _impress_ Roberta. Think about the dress she wore last night." A happy smile played across Saber's lips at the memory. "That was chosen to impress _you_."

"But – "

"But nothing," Rin interrupted. "Let's see about getting you something nice."

* * *

><p>"Dare we brave the storm in search of other choices?" Saber said, looking about the lobby shop. Small though it was, it catered to the tourist trade and thus had a wide variety of articles for sale. Saber skeptically eyed up the garment Rin held into view. "It is a little…little, don't you think?"<p>

Rin smirked. "Yeah, but how long do you think you're actually going to be wearing it?"

Saber blushed a deep red at the thought. She took the dress from Rin and promptly replaced it on the rack. She pulled a wrap skirt and blouse set and held it to her chin, "Thoughts?"

Rin stepped back a pace to get a better view, "Cute. The blue and green batik suits your skin tone nicely. How much?" She glanced at the tag. "A bit much, but it's a nice set and you can wear it anytime."

"Thank you for this, Master," Saber said. "It means the world to me that you are indulging my fancies in this manner."

Rin took Saber's hand. "It's my way of thanking you, Saber. I was heart-broken and lonely and so I called you to me without thought of your well-being."

"Think nothing of it," Saber said. "It has become a distinct pleasure accompanying you. To think, I would never have dreamt such a city as this even existed."

Rin scratched at the back of her head. "Yeah, sorry about that. Had I known it would be such a place, I would have begged off to a safer locale."

"We may count ourselves blessed that we have remained largely unmolested," Saber agreed. "Though, it may be attributed to the storm."

"The weather report says it should blow out by tomorrow and we can be on a plane back to Japan by end of the week."

* * *

><p>"All this sitting around and 'observing' is getting on my nerves, Chang," Balalaika muttered. Chang sipped at his vodka as he gazed out the panorama window in Balalaika's office. "I need to see for myself what the hell is going on out there."<p>

"Patience, my dear Balalaika," Chang said. "Getting riled up is going to distract you and that will cause mistakes."

Balalaika fixed him into his chair with a hard glare. "More 'ancient Chinese wisdom', babe?" she snorted, finger-quoting the phrase.

Chang smiled, "Art of War by Sun Tzu. Required reading in all Chinese schools. And don't call me babe."

Balalaika let loose a throaty laugh, "God, but you are so damn sexy when you try and talk military. I think I will keep you around, if nothing else you amuse the hell out of me."

"Glad to know I rate so highly in your estimation," Chang fell silent as Balalaika laughed herself out. She sat in the chair beside him and took a sip off his glass. Chang peered over his sunglasses, but said nothing.

"Come with me to the hotel," she said at last. "I want to personally put eyes on our visitors."

Chang sighed, but said nothing. He continued to stare out the window, occasionally taking a drink. He pulled a cigarette from the case in his pocket, lit it and offered the flame to Balalaika. She accepted and held it to the tip of a cigar. They sat in silence for some minutes, smoking.

Chang stubbed the butt of his cigarette into the ash tray, "Let me get my coat."

Balalaika regarded him as he stood from her chair. She finished the last of her cigar then stood, "Meet me there?"

Chang smiled and nodded. Balalaika watched him go, smiling all for herself. _That man is going to be the death of us both_.

* * *

><p>Saber frowned as she regarded the weather. From her vantage point by the main entrance, it looked as though it would rain forever. <em>I don't recall it ever raining this much, even in England. This is depressing. Cooped up for going on two days…and nothing to really pass the time before…before tonight.<em> Saber felt her face heat at the idea of the evening's entertainment. _Last night, she tied me to the bed. What surprises are in store for tonight?_ Her mind drifted to the outfit Rin purchased for her; actual, physical, _mortal_ clothes. Garments she would need to expend effort donning. At once, another thought raced through her mind, causing her to heat up once again. _Garments _she_ will ask me to remove._ Saber giggled loudly, a most undignified thing and one she felt glad she was finally at liberty to do. _I am no longer King. Those days are long since passed. I am allowed, finally, to just be a woman._ She perked up to see a huge wave of blindingly blonde hair in a grey wool greatcoat sweep into the lobby. Saber instantly went on alert. The glaring scars on her face, to say nothing of her purposeful stride told Saber's practiced eye this woman was not to be trifled with. Within seconds, another figure, a black-haired man, calm and hidden behind dark glasses strode into the lobby behind her. He seemed to know the blonde giantess as he leaned in and whispered something to her. At once, they began a slow scan of the lobby. Saber felt pinned to her chair as a pair of icy blue eyes fixed on her, a slow, malevolent smile spreading on the face of their owner. Saber gathered the mana she would need to manifest Excalibur, despite knowing a fight in this enclosed space would not be to her advantage.

"So, you are the one I have heard so much about," the woman said, a hint of accent trailing off her tongue, an accent Saber knew by the knowledge granted to her by her summoning to be Russian. "I can't say as you are terribly impressive to look at, but looks are hardly indicative of anything."

"You have me at a disadvantage," Saber said calmly, storing Excalibur's mana within easy reach. "You seem to think I am someone you should know…"

The woman smiled, "For purposes of this conversation, you may address me as Balalaika."

Saber cocked an eyebrow, but held her tongue. "And you may address me as Saber."

"So, it's to be pseudonyms then," Balalaika said airily. "Fair enough. I will get right to business. What do you want in my city that you are fighting with the Lovelace maid?"

"Forgive my rudeness, but that is none of your concern," Saber said politely.

Balalaika laughed easily, "_Every_thing that goes on in my city is my concern. I will ask you one last time. What business brings you to my city to fight the Lovelace maid?"

"And if I should refuse to answer?" Saber asked, her right arm tensing slightly.

"Don't refuse," The man in dark glasses said as he sat beside the one calling herself Balalaika. "It really would be best for all parties that we be civil and cooperate, yes?"

Saber regarded him. "Am I to presume you are Mister Great Wall, perhaps?"

An eyebrow shot up behind his glasses. "An astute observation, miss, but, since I am not one for such theatrics, I am Dai Lo Chang. I will warn you, Miss Balalaika here is not one to politely press for information. She has already asked twice. Please do cooperate."

Saber sighed. She was in no fit state to fight today. "My Mas…er, employer and I came here to acquire a certain artefact of some importance to my…employer. The Lovelace maid simply mistook it as belonging to the Lovelace family."

"I congratulate you, Saber. A smart opponent knows when to fight and when to concede." Balalaika laughed again. "For you to have fought the Bloodhound of Florencia to a standstill and with a sword no less, is truly a miraculous thing. And then a nocturnal rendezvous…"

Saber watched Mr. Chang put his hand on Balalaika's arm and shake his head. Balalaika heaved a heavy sigh, "As soon as the storm lets up, you will be on a plane back to where you came from, yes?"

Saber nodded.

"Good," Balalaika said. "If your business should bring you back here, please try and refrain from destroying my port facilities again, hm?"

Saber nodded again. Balalaika stood up, Chang following shortly thereafter. She nodded slightly to Saber and took her leave. The imminent threat over, Saber released the mana she held and let it flow back into her body. _Well, that was unusual._ Saber quickly tossed the thought aside and scanned the lobby again. She spied a news rack and made her way over. After the exchange of a few baht, she flipped open her copy of the London Times to while away the remainder of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Do come in," Roberta said. She held the door open and let Saber pass. It was at this moment that Saber blessed Rin for her foresight regarding clothes. Roberta stood in the middle of the room wearing, if it could be called such, a revealingly low cut top of some filmy lilac-shaded material that draped off her left shoulder. She wore leggings of black leather and black, high-heeled leather boots that covered just past the knee. Her hair flowed free to the middle of her back in luxuriant, raven tresses. Saber immediately blushed a deep red and tried to make herself disappear into the corner.<p>

"My King, do not be so shy," Roberta purred, stalking ever closer. "Or, does my attire overwhelm?"

"I – er, no…" Saber stuttered. "Once again, I feel so underdressed."

"Nonsense. Let me take a good look at you," Roberta said. She slowly made a complete circle around Saber, whispering to herself or whistling in appreciation. "My, my, but you do take excellent care of yourself."

"Your c-compliment is w-well taken," Saber said, barely able to contain her excitement. "I –I am at your disposal."

Roberta stood face to face with the Servant and raised an eyebrow. "You wish to begin the game already? No time for a bit of playful banter?"

Saber blushed deeper, "Forgive me; I have no experience in this manner of play."

Roberta laughed softly before leaning in to nibble on the King of Knight's deliciously sensitive earlobe. Saber chirped in excitement, bringing Roberta to chuckle. "Then allow me to teach you," she hummed into Saber's ear, eliciting another chirp. "Start with, oh I don't know, tell me you think I am beautiful, perhaps."

The thought warranted no dispute. She found the raven haired beauty to be breathtaking, "Without question, my lady. Guinevere herself would be pressed to compare to your beauty." Saber was shaking now. Roberta's hands were far more skilled than even last night's play would suggest as they roamed over soft, modest curves.

"Mmmm, tell me more," Roberta said, one hand cupping a breast, the other finding its way under the hem of Saber's skirts.

"I – I…" Saber hesitated. "I can think of no higher compliments. Please forgive me…Mistress."

The hands withdrew themselves as Roberta straightened up. She fixed Saber to the floor with a stare and smirked, a faint hint of malice flashing in her eyes. "Well then," she said. "I see you will need to be chastised. Do not move until I order you."

Saber stood stock still as Roberta stalked with an easy, feline grace to her bureau. She returned with the collar and manacles, along with other implements Saber could not readily make out.

"Lift your chin slightly."

Saber did as commanded, allowing Roberta to slip the collar about her neck.

"Strip."

Saber unceremoniously lifted her blouse over her head.

"Slowly, my King. I wish to savor this act."

Saber slowed her undressing, letting her blouse fall to the floor before she crawled her hands to the tie holding the skirt in place.

"On second thought, let me," Roberta said. She kneeled in front of Saber and took a loose end in her teeth and pulled her head back. The skirt pooled at Saber's feet, revealing a scandalously small triangle of black lace between her modesty and the ravenous eyes of the voluptuous woman at her feet. This was unceremoniously ripped off and tossed aside. "When you are with me like this, you will hide nothing from me, am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." The words slipped from Saber's tongue so easily, without hesitation. It surprised her how readily she took to this game. Roberta had indeed taken complete control, liberating Saber of all her cares.

Roberta stood up and held Saber's shoulders in her capable hands. "Place your hands behind your back."

Confused, Saber looked questioningly at Roberta. Her disobedience was rewarded with a sharp smack to her bare buttocks. While certainly a shock, the initial pain soon washed into a warm feeling bringing a smile to Saber's face. "I am not used to disobedience," Roberta warned. "When I give you a command, I expect to be obeyed without comment or delay. _Now_, place your hands behind your back."

Saber obeyed without a second thought. "Good," Roberta growled. "You are learning. Let's see what else I can teach you."

The manacles found their place, the buckles tightening to just the outside of discomfort. Saber found that, while she could still wiggle her fingers, her hands were bound fast.

"Spread your legs."

Again, Saber hesitated and again 'rewarded' with another sharp slap to her bare bottom. "You are going to be a problem, I see. I will have to take slightly more drastic measures. Hold this." Roberta held the looped end of a black leather leash into Saber's view.

Saber looked pleadingly at Roberta, earning yet another sharp sting to her already tender backside.

"…in your mouth." Roberta sighed. "Am I going to have to teach you everything?"

Saber opened her mouth and bit down. She watched helplessly as Roberta threaded the other end between her legs and felt as the karabiner clipped onto her manacles. Roberta then returned to Saber's vision and held out her hand. Saber complied by releasing the leash.

In one swift motion, the leash was whipped upward, deep into Saber's most sensitive areas, the soft leather biting into her folds. She yelped loudly. Roberta smirked.

"But – " Another swat to her backside. Subconsciously, the pain was a minor discomfort compared to the exquisite pleasure it morphed into. Saber came to realize that Roberta was deliberate in where and how hard she spanked her. _It's all part of the game. It isn't meant to hurt as to shock before the pleasure sets in._

"We are going to have to do something about that back talking mouth of yours," Roberta said. She jerked on the leash, the leather digging deeper into Saber's core. She moaned loudly as the material rubbed her swelling nub. Her knees buckled under the sensation, causing her to stumble.

"Oh, dear. Lost your footing already?" Roberta led Saber to the bed and pushed her onto her back. She settled beside Saber and adjusted her body such that her bound hands would fall into the small of her back. She pulled the leash taught into Saber's rapidly moistening labia. She held the leash to Saber's mouth. "Hold this. Do not, under any circumstances, drop it or allow it to go slack. Understood?"

Saber nodded furiously and took the leash into her mouth once more. Instantly, she became aware that any movement of her head caused the leash to rub, bite or slide against her now painfully swollen nub. This caused two things to happen. First, she orgasmed, hard and loud. Second, she dropped the leash.

"Tsk," she heard from beside her. "I told you not to drop the leash, and what happens? You cannot follow the simplest commands. This will call for sterner punishments. Pity. Sit up."

Saber struggled to do as commanded, but eventually worked herself into a sitting position. "Open your mouth." Saber complied instantly. She was rewarded as a bright red ball slipped between her teeth and pressed lightly on her tongue. Roberta fastened the gag snugly, but not too tight, around the back of Saber's head, adjusting the strap that looped under her chin to make sure the device did not move. Saber felt a soft caress on her cheek as Roberta held her face immobile, an almost maternal look in her eyes. "If this gets too intense, you hum a tune and the gag comes off. Nod if you understand."

Saber nodded and Roberta's eyes hardened again. "Good. Now, since you are a very, very bad girl and can't follow simple orders, I am going to have to punish you."

Roberta stood from the bed and went back to her bureau. Saber whimpered softly, her body wracked by sensations she had never experienced before. The thrill of losing complete control of her arms; her speech taken away by the curious, though not unpleasant, rubber ball in her mouth, all contributed to elicit another small explosion deep in her sex. She found herself tipping over to one side, helpless to prevent her fall.

"Oh, goody," Roberta snickered from somewhere behind Saber. "That gives me an idea." Saber felt herself maneuvered into such a position as her hips were hiked into the air. She again felt a sharp spank. "I really hope, for your sake, you can stay like this for just a moment longer, my dear." Saber shook as Roberta gently massaged the left then right buttock. She yelped into the gag as something very cold and very wet poured into the crack. She tensed involuntarily as something conical slipped past the exit muscles and came to rest mid-way in her rectum. Her muscles set to work attempting to expel the foreign object, but a firm hand kept it in place.

"Relax," Roberta purred into Saber's ear. "Just let your body get used to it."

Saber nodded and let her mind drift on the sea of sensations. Soon her body stopped rebelling against the plug and held it in place. "Good girl," Roberta said. "You are learning fast, but still need to be punished for dropping the leash. And I happen to have just the thing." Roberta held a cylinder made of some rubbery material roughly six inches in length into Saber's line of sight. Saber grunted into her gag and shook her head. Roberta smiled wickedly. "Oh, ho. My King doth protest." She soaked the toy in lubricant and gently teased it into Saber's sex. Her protests ceased once a pleasant vibration coursed through her, shaking her very being. She nearly passed out from the intense pleasure, screaming into her gag as wave after wave washed over her, again and again.

* * *

><p>"Was it good for you?" Roberta purred into Saber's ears. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. As with the night before, she found herself unbound and laying comfortably on the bed. Roberta gently swept a stray lock of hair from the King's forehead. "You are so sensitive, My King. I had other things in mind for you, but you passed out after only three orgasms. Oh well, I did promise to be slow and gentle with you. Have I kept my word?"<p>

"Devilish woman," Saber huffed softly, her curse softened by the satisfied smile that swept across her face. "Your arts of pleasure are unassailable. You have bested me in decidedly unfair combat…" She paused to let Roberta process her statement. Saber smiled again at the raised eyebrow. "But, I surrender to you completely."

Roberta placed a soft kiss on Saber's forehead. "The night is yet young, My King. To be honest, I had no other plans than to see you lovingly destroyed."

"And that is well and truly accomplished," Saber agreed. "My compliments to you."

"Sadly, all good things must come to an end," Roberta said, her face looking drawn and distant. "I must release you to your Master and I must return to mine."

Saber let a tear escape before she collected her thoughts, "Perhaps, one day soon, when my Master's affairs are settled and her pressing business complete, I can convince her to arrange accommodations for Master Garcia and his attendant staff."

"I envy the relationship you maintain with Miss Tohsaka," Roberta smiled sadly. "I could never broach such a subject to Master Garcia."

* * *

><p>Garcia sneezed.<p>

Rin cocked an eyebrow. "Someone must be talking about you," she chuckled softly. "Check."

Garcia turned his attention to the board in front of him. As stated, Rin had once again maneuvered his king into another trap, his queen too many moves away to affect a rescue. He did the only prudent thing he could and moved his king to an adjacent square. "Is that what sneezing means to Japanese? I had heard such was the case."

Rin cocked an eyebrow, "What does it mean to you?"

"At least to the Europeans, a long time ago, before The Enlightenment, a sneeze was thought to mean the body was trying to expel a demon, so we would say 'bless you' to aid in the exorcism. Silly, really."

Rin chuckled. "No more silly than thinking someone is talking about you, I suppose. Check mate."

Garcia groaned as he realized he had walked his king right into range of Rin's queen, knight and rook. "Again, you have bested me, Miss Tohsaka. Congratulations and thank you for a game well played."

Rin accepted the proffered hand and smiled. "Thank you for indulging me. My poor Saber never learned the game and I am not confident enough to teach her, so any chance I get to play is not to be missed."

"Perhaps you will honor my house with a visit in the near future," Garcia offered. "Once you have concluded whatever business brought you to this God-forsaken corner of the world."

"I may take you up on that," Rin said. "Allow me to extend the same courtesy."

"It's a date," Garcia smiled. "And speaking of, how do you suppose our two love birds are getting on?"

Rin laughed, "I don't know about Roberta, but poor Saber could barely sit still this morning. Roberta must have quite a way about her."

Garcia looked thoughtful for a moment. "She can be quite…persuasive in getting what she wants," he said at length. "Once she puts her mind to something, nothing short of death can get her to stop."

"I imagine it will be heartbreaking for Saber when we finally have to leave," Rin mused. She pictured Saber moping about the house. "All the same, I am glad she was able to find, er, release for her pent up emotions."

Garcia laughed aloud, "Release. I like that euphemism. Yes, it is the same for Roberta, I suspect. I have never seen her this worked up about anyone. Your Saber must be quite the lady."

_You have no idea,_ Rin thought. "She is something, that's for sure. I'm glad of her company."

Garcia smirked. A gentle cough to one side gained his attention. "Ah, it seems Fabiola has prepared supper. Shall we adjourn our game?"

* * *

><p>"What happens now," Saber asked as she slipped her blouse over her shoulders. "With us?"<p>

Roberta looked up from tying Saber's skirt off. "I expect that is entirely at the whims of our masters," she said, a trace of sadness in her voice.

Saber knew that tone all too well. She heard it in Shirou's voice on two occasions. Once, before she returned to her place of dying at the end of the Grail War and again when he said good-bye on his deathbed. "Perhaps fate will be kind with us and allow us a reunion?" It was more a fanciful hope than anything she dared wish for. All the same, the thought was out there now for the universe to play with at its whims.

"Perhaps it will," Roberta stood and took Saber's hand in hers. "For the present, I must return you to your master."

"But you will be my Mistress," Saber said, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

Roberta smirked, but remained silent. She strode to the door and opened it. "I must change into more appropriate attire." She gestured to her current blouse and leggings. "It wouldn't do for the head maid of the Lovelace family to be seen in public like this."

Saber chuckled, "No, I suppose it would not. Farewell, Mistress." With a wink, she was in the hall. As she heard the door click shut, Saber collapsed against the wall before sinking to the floor, her face in her hands, weeping unabashedly. _Why is fate so cruel? Am I destined to be forever separated from those I care about deeply? My people, Shirou and now the Mistress_. She wondered if she was indeed meant to die alone, with only Sir Bedivere to offer faint comfort as she drifted into the long, last goodnight.

Saber sniffed back her tears and dried her eyes. "So, I'm back here again," she whispered. Phantasms of that final battle on a blood-soaked hill all those centuries ago flashed before her. Her knights, dead. Her only son, dead. She stood and steeled herself. "This time, I _will_ learn to understand the hearts of those who surround me." She had promised her blade and her life to Rin Tohsaka for as long as she was to remain in this time and she was determined to honor that promise, despite the raw ache in her heart.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>This seemed like a good place to end this tale, in keeping with the generally bitter-sweet nature of the Nasu-verse and Black Lagoon 'verse. I left enough of a thread to pick up in future, should the demand be there, but this will call it good for this tale. The State wishes to thank the ever indulgent Comrade editors, Draco38, jm1681, Rassilon001 and the watchful eye of the State Security Editing Service, UnkeptSecret for all their help in making this project a reality.<strong>


End file.
